conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Norelian
Overview =Setting= Norelian is a Romance language spoken on the island of Noreliand (English)-or Norelîa (Norelian) off the coast of Western Europe. Norelîa is the child of ancient Atlantis, as Italy is of Rome. Noreliand is not far away from France, so there are many cognates with French. They also have a few dreaded silent letters, the most obvious one is that many words have a silent 'e' on the end. If an 'e' at the end of a word isn't accented- é - then it simply isn't pronounced. Norelîenne, as native speakers call it, is based of Latin, French, English, Spanish, and some Italian. I'm hoping to make to make Norelian into a fully functional, modern language full of words that are aesthetically pleasing to both the eyes, and the ears. I also want to make the fictional island of Noreliand have a unique culture, and mindset which the language will reflect. Norelîenne isn't nessecarily meant to be an international language, but if anyone ever wanted to learn it or spread the language, they wouldn't start out without a base culture. Norelian isn't trying to be the next Esperanto or Volapük, though I definately wouldn't mind! =Basic Grammar= Here is a basic grammar: l'Alphesse- the Alphabet Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Îî Jj Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq Rr Ss Tt Uu Vv Xx Yy Zz :Norelîenne also uses the following letters : á é ï í ó ú Pronounciation vowels a as is s'a'''w e as in l'a'y; e as in l'e't i as in h'i'm î as in sl'ee'p o as in l'o'w u as in f'u'n ou as in y'ou''' ai as in m'y' au as in c'o'''w oy as in s'oy''' eau as in g'o' consonants b,d,f,h,l,m,n,p,r,s,t,v,x,y,z, like in English; the rest: c can sound hard- 'c'at-, or soft- 'c'entury- g can also sound hard- 'g'rass-, or soft- 'g'in- *for both c and g, it really just depends on the word (I wanted it to be like many natural languages in this).* j has a sound a sound similar to the 'z' in a'z'''ure q has the sound of 'cw' as in '''qu'een, though 'que' sounds like a hard 'c' at the end of words-''musîque'', or republîque. =Dictionary= Days, Months, & Seasons Even though the Norelians use the Western Gregorian calendar, they have retained their own unique names for the months of the year and the days of week. Days of the Week Elaré- Monday Anaré- Tuesday Île'aré- Wednesday Aldaré- Thursday Fraré- Friday Venîaré- Saturday Minelle'aré- Sunday aré- day Months Narvinîyé- January Lárquella- February Vîressé- March Arquessé- April Fleuressé- May Belorné- June Thermîe- July Urîmé- August Yavé- September Tuavré- October Novasarré- November Uîcharré- December mertîe- month The Seasons Prîmavera- spring Aistharé- summer Yavaré- autumn Hiver- winter ou'îan- season Colours blanque- white noir- black ruber- red cairule- blue gelle- yellow azule- green ajurre- purple saffîre- pink grîs- gray brun- brown tîlle- turqoise argent- silver mallorne- gold corella- colour Numbers 0- voiché 1- una 2- dua 3- tré 4- quatra 5- quînqua 6- saïse 7- septîa 8- ellîe 9- nover 10- desse 11- undanesse 12- duanîs 13- tredesse 14- quatradesse 15- quînquadesse 16- sadesse 17- septadesse 18- elîdesse 19- noveradesse 20- vigintîe 21- vigintîe-una 22- vigintîe-dua 30- tragentîe 40- quatragentîe 50- quagentîe 60- saigentîe 70- septegentîe 80- ellagentîe 90- novagentîe 100- sîenna noumra- number =Example text= ... Category:Languages